


【艾利】信

by Mieguo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieguo/pseuds/Mieguo
Summary: 法尔科把利威尔带到一间旧房子之后的事。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 13





	【艾利】信

“艾伦哟，跑这么远来学医治病子承父业吗，”利威尔看着埋在他肚子上的艾伦，“马莱人的肚子和艾尔迪亚人的听着有什么不同吗？”

“不，兵长。”艾伦摸进他的衬衫下摆里，“虽然我没听过马莱人的，不过应该没有。”

利威尔看着艾伦把自己衬衫推上去，却没再动作，像是后知后觉自己走了一步烂棋。艾伦撤了手眨了下眼，眼睛仍然半垂着，定夺下一步。又回到刚进这间破屋子时候的样子了，只有塞在外套内袋的信被挤出一角，利威尔抽出来搁在靠着的桌上。

任务暂停了。

艾伦把自己撑起来亲他。为了弥补半条腿的残缺而动用上肢，从姿势上来说倒比拴在地下室里时更像犬类了。没有多余的手能拥抱，利威尔自己凑上去吻负伤的下属。两个人都没有伸舌头，嘴上翘着的死皮让第一个吻在落下前就被划开。

最后一点犹疑也被划开了。刚见面时利威尔几乎想先确认生命特征再确定这个丢了条腿的半个瞎子是不是找他来的那个家伙，瘦得尽职尽责还撑着一身白，轻飘飘地没法多留一点血色。

但是他的舌头还是红的、热的，磨来磨去的胡子刮刺着把接触面扩大了，松手压在他身上久违的重量让利威尔在异国得到一些实感。

艾伦在亲他。

“你这家伙在这里弄得有够臭的。”

“没办法啊。”

艾伦的声音平静，只是说着话吻到他的耳垂，左右耳不平衡的音量差弄得利威尔的心跳一个趔趄。人类又不是用皮肤呼吸的生物，但是被艾伦压住的时候，身体好像被覆盖得无法呼吸了一样，绷紧着不自觉地分泌出酸软的感觉，还没开始就活跃过头了。

因为艾伦的东西抵在他的腿根，因为艾伦的手捻着他的乳头，因为他的眼睛盯着他的，迷雾一样的灰眼睛。

遍地是敌人的地方，被抓住的是利威尔，还是他自己送上门的。他身上带着的问题比问候多，他擅长的审讯方式用拳脚的比动嘴的多，到头来却什么也没问，拳头也只意思了一个。艾伦似乎总有办法让他说不出该说的东西来，尽管艾伦也什么都没说。

利威尔闭上眼接吻，合情合理地做着商量好的事，只是希望艾伦暂时闭上眼。

艾伦大概没有闭眼，利威尔睁眼的时候又对上了艾伦的，一如既往地不清楚他在想什么。有时候利威尔也不知道自己是在相信自己的判断，还是单纯地相信艾伦。

只是在他卵蛋和肛口附近轻轻顶着的膝盖让利威尔心烦意乱，直觉被干扰了，他抓住麻烦的下属的麻烦的长发往下扯，那颗漂亮脑袋抬了起来，利威尔也抬头。

光线里，艾伦的瞳孔像白夜里的月食。不知怎的，从下而上的视角里灰尘的存在感强得让他皱眉，利威尔没忍心让艾伦脸上多落几粒，松手继续让头发挡着。

“别磨蹭。”

说完他三两下解了裤腰拉下内裤，抬起一条腿，艾伦从善如流地唾湿手指，捅了进去。

利威尔的身体适应得不算慢，不平静的心情也不用他再多费劲压抑，自慰时脑海里尾随过的手指让身体自然而然地发起颤来。

没时间等完全扩张开了，利威尔两根手指贴着下方的入口，施力撑开肛肉。因为外力被压紧了点微不足道距离的肉道，礼貌地请那两根手指出去，再等着被顶进来的性器压至更短。

吃力又吃痛。一切是艾伦替他找的，也是他自找的，但利威尔等到手指碰到自己裹着阴茎外翻的肛肉才有些如梦初醒地觉着不思议起来。实在是太过分纵容了，插进去的时候好像被撬开来，抽出去的时候又被膨胀的伞头卡过每一圈肠肉，自己的身体不受控地为了勉强容纳过大的阴茎而暂时在肛口延长出短短的阴道。

相连处潮湿的抽插让他的耳根发软，艾伦一如既往喜欢用虎口箍着他腿根的勒痕压着操。自己默许的暴力和对方顺势而为的压迫在久别后的身体内格外深刻，粗砺又熟悉的刺激和痛苦倒像是利威尔漂洋过海来自食苦果。

一个劲只知道长大的家伙。

利威尔在艾伦抽送着的时候喘着粗气平复，一转攻势的沉默拷问仍在深入。

为难，犹豫，不由自主，他的身体只能一次次地在本能的反应里被那根阴茎撑开，任由太多的快感和更多的钝痛在体内交叠着。但痛苦终究不是能对士兵们起效的折磨，他对着艾伦的眼睛反问，艾伦低头给了他一个单独的吻。

利威尔隐隐觉得自己要高潮了，艾伦用阴茎把他钉在桌子上。

“和我一起。”

艾伦说着，拿起信塞回他手里。


End file.
